


These Hopeless, Helpless, Miraculous-Wielding Romantics

by DisorganizedKitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is hopeful, Adrien is the only one who can keep a secret, Adrien learns, Alya learns, And that trend is forgiveness, Andre's ice cream, Caline Knows, Characters with brains, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is trying to be a good human, F/M, How do you pace anything?, I have regrets but I'm also proud of pieces, I keep forgetting the Kwami are there, I mean Shippers plotting, I will find a way to make this ship happen, Identity mishaps, Late LadyNoir July, Marinette is a trendsetter, Marinette self diagnoses but it's not actually bad, Nino is just confused, No one can keep a secret Identity, Not Canon Compliant, The Kwami are very good actors, What even is a plot?, Wingmen and Wingwomen Hijinks, headcannons, just work with me here, supportive friends, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Paris. It’s the city of lights, love and (occasionally evil) butterflies.Our duos have been through a lot, and there’s more to come. But love, fate and magic always seem to entangle and bring friends close and lovers closer.And of course, our favorite wingmen and wingwomen are here to help push that way too. (It doesn’t matter what kind of wings, right?)A mess of self discovery and shipping, written for LadyNoir July 2018.





	1. Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I try my hand at a setup and mess around a lot.  
> Sorry for the silence, I’ve been doing Camp NaNoWriMo with one of my original stories and keep falling behind. But, I finally caught up and now, as long as I reach the word count of the day, I can work on fun stuff! (JK, I love my personal stories, but sometimes things like character personality and worldbuilding and magic systems that you have to figure out on your own and all that gets stressful).  
> So LadyNoir July! Yay!  
> Updates will probably be slow, (Unless I end up posting these all at once), at least until August, (“But then July’s over!” “I know, just work with me here.”) Thank you for taking the time to read these anyways!  
> Enjoy! ~DK

Rena Rouge watched through her flute three rooftops away, stifling giggles as Ladybug landed on the roof, looking around suspiciously. This plan was as complex as one of Marinette’s, which meant it would either A. fail horribly and Queen B (who was monitoring it’s progress beside her) could tease her about it later, or B. it would actually work because there wasn’t a stuttering mess here to, well, stutter her way out of it.

“Rena? Chat? Queen B? I swear if this is a setup-”

“M’lady I’m insulted! Why would I ever set you up?” And there was Chat Noir, right on time and right where she knew he’d be. Alya’s wingwoman skills would work this time, and her ship would become canon! Heck yes!

“You tell me, I just got a call from Rena saying I needed to get here _now,_ and that you and Queen B were already here too.”

“I got a similar call, just switch me with you. Do you think it’s an akuma that’s hacked into our communicators?”

Rena was confused when Ladybug slammed her forehead into her palm and groaned.

“Nope. I know who did this, I’ll take care of it tonight during our _scheduled_ patrol with Rena and Queen B.”

“Are you sure LB?”

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, placing her hands on his shoulders. While Rena couldn’t see her face, she guessed Ladybug was giving Chat a are-you-really-doubting-me-now look. (Really though, she was giving him a yes-I-got-myself-into-this-mess-let-me-get-out-of-it look, mixed with a this-isn’t-that-kind-of-secret-I-really-do-trust-you look).

Chat’s shoulders slumped. “Alright, but can we meet up a little earlier, just the two of us? It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

“Of course Chat! You think twenty minutes will be enough to get from the Eiffel tower to Trocedaro and back?”

“It is for me, the question is, will you be able to keep up?”

Ladybug reeled back in false offense, and Queen B had to cover Rena’smouth so the other two didn’t hear her squeal. Rena shoved Queen B off as she turned back to Ladybug and Chat Noir.Honestly, she wasn’t _that_ loud.

“Ladybug doesn’t like Chat Noir? I mean obviously not. It’s not like their chemistry could be seen from a mile away or anything,” Queen B muttered from Rena’s side. (okay so they weren’t quite that far away, but still).

“Oh it is on Chat! Get in as much practice as you can before tonight, or prepare to have your butt kicked!”

“Ooh, someone sounds confident. Should we bet on it?” Chat asked, leaning in.

“No,” Ladybug pushed his nose, shaking her head.

Rena slammed her face into her hands. ‘ _Why?’_

“Why not?”

“Cause I know what you’ll want to be the prize.”

“A rooftop picnic?”

Ladybug seemed surprised, and Rena found herself wishing she had a second vantage point so she could her face. “Actually, I’ll agree to that. Loser hosts it?”

“Only if Winner gets to pick the venue,” Chat bargained.

“And date.”

“Okay!”

“Okay. See you tonight,” Ladybug waved and threw her yo-yo.

Chat sighed as she left. His usual, lovestruck sigh that gave Rena all the more reason to give these two a shove in the right direction.

After a few seconds he shook out of it and left.  
“Alright Rena, I’ll admit, it’s a start.”

Rena Rouge turned to Queen B, incredulous. “A start? Did you not see that? I have it completely under control! They’ll be an item by the end of the month!”

“Except Ladybug knows it’s you,” Queen B pointed out, her bright yellow fingers pointing towards where Ladybug and Chat Noir had just vacated.

“Nah. She just thinks she does. I’ll play innocent until it’s over with, then I’ll ask for bragging rights.”

Queen B raised her eyebrows, “You? Ms. Setter-upper extraordinaire, needs bragging rights?”

“My other subject has a minor speech impediment cause by being in the basic vicinity of her crush,” Rena shrugged.

Queen B facepalmed.

“Who has a crush? Oh my gosh! You two are Queen B and Rena Rouge! I’m such a fan! And so is my best friend Alya! Can I get a few pictures for her?”

The two superheroes turned to see Marinette of all people standing at the edge of the roof, hands up to her chest like a true fangirl.

Queen B froze up a little bit, but Rena’s face split into a huge grin. “Of course, anything for a fan!”

 

After Marinette had gotten a few pictures, (She really would send these to Alya), and after she had decided to dial her fangirling back a bit, Marinette posed the question that was the whole reason she had come up here. “So what were you two doing up here anyways? I hope I didn’t interrupt an Akuma hunt!”

Rena shrugged, “You didn’t interrupt anything, Queenie and I had just finished when you arrived.”

“Finished what? Or is it some super secret super hero stuff?”

“It’s some super secret super hero stuff,” Queen B answered quickly, her smile a touch too wide. Marinette had to swallow a triumphant grin. She and Chloe had had a bit of a run in while detransforming a few weeks ago, and had been getting along better since, but Chloe being uncomfortable with ‘Polka-dots’ (as was her new nickname for Marinette) when talking superhero stuff like this was just too much fun to watch.

“No it isn’t,” Rena said, exasperatedly. “We were wingwomaning Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Oh my gosh really? Are they going to be together soon?”

“Yep!”

“Which one are you wingwomaning for? Or did they each ask one of you?” Queen B was shaking her head and making a huge Alya-reminiscent X with her arms over and over as Marinette continued sneakily interogatting Rena Rouge. Rena however, wasn’t looking back at Queen B and getting the warning. Although maybe it was Queen B asking Marinette to stop.

“Now that’s a secret,” Rena teased, “But don’t worry, I’m sure once we get them together we can start wingwomaning for Civilians.”

Queen B had given up from her perch behind Rena, and wasn’t even trying to stop her partner from spilling the beans.

“But hasn’t Ladybug already done that?” Marinette asked. That got Chloe to look up, an eyebrow raised. Had Chloe missed everything?

“She has?” Rena seemed surprised as well. Marinette felt a little insulted at that, but maybe Rena was acting. After all, she didn’t know Marinette already knew she was best friends with Rena Rouge.

“Oh yeah! She got Ivan and Mylene together, and Alya and Nino, and Onidine and Kim, and-”

“Okay we get it! We’ve got a little catching up to do. But we will, don’t worry.”

Queen B scoffed. “No, you have a lot of catching of to do Rena.”

Rena turned and stuck her tongue out at Queen B, before turning back to Marinette. “Well anyways, anything else we can help with while we’re out here?”

Marinette pursed her lips, and caught sight of Queen B mouthing “No. No. No. No.” over and over again. She couldn’t think of anything else off the top of her head, so she decided to give Queen B a break. For a little while. She needed to decide how she felt about Alya trying to set her up with Chat, and Chloe helping.

“I don’t think so, but thank you so much for the pictures! Alya’s going to love them!” Marinette waved and walked back over to the wall which she came up, deciding she’d head over to Chloe’s to get a full disclosure version of it.

“Okay, bye!” Rena waved, making Marinette sure that she had made Alya’s day by coming over and being a fan.

If nothing else, making her friend happy was good. So was information, but she needed more of that.

 

Queen B parted ways with Rena Rouge as soon as Marinette left. She needed to explain, you know, before Marinette did something rash like she did every now and then. She still shipped LadyNoir, but since she knew Spots and Polka-dots were the same person, (and that Polka-dots still had a major crush on Adrien), she probably seemed a lot like a jerk for trying to set Spots and Chat up.

She scanned the city, finding Marinette almost at Le grand Paris. How did she even move that fast without transforming? She dived for the pigtailed girl, scooping her up and giving her a speed ride to Chloe’s balcony.

“You do know someone probably saw that, right?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow as they landed.

“You guys take people up here all the time,” Chloe replied incredulously, still transformed.

“When there’s an akuma,” Marinette pointed out, just as screams started coming in through the window, along with a shout of “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“What did you do this time? How did you even have time to do anything this time?” Queen B asked, waving her hands as if to say ‘Why me?’

“I didn’t!” Marinette protested, “I knew you’d want to explain before I came up with a reprimand, so I made a beeline straight to here!”

“Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! Not only did you somehow accidentally cause an Akuma while coming at me, Chat has corrupted you with his puns!”

“I punned? Oh, right, beeline, sorry,” Marinette shrugged. “Should we go take that thing down?”

“Yes. And then anything you do, Blame Rena! I know all about your classmate crush and I know that’s why you say to a romantic relationship with Chat, but she doesn’t!”

Marinette shook her head. Of course Rena didn’t, she didn’t know what Chloe knew! “Whatever, Tikki! Spots on!”

The pink flash covered the balcony and then the two bug-themed superheroes were shooting off the balcony and into the afternoon sunlight to fight whoever had a grudge with Marinette this time around.

 

******

 

Chat Noir waited on the Eiffel tower, excitement flowing through his veins. Thanks to that prank call from Rena, (deny it as she might, he knew better), and an Akuma that was mad at Marinette because she had entered another contest a while ago and had won, he got to see Ladybug twice already, plus they had a race to do on their own, and a picnic! Okay so a picnic wasn’t actually set yet, but it was a start!

“Ready to lose Chat?”

He spun at the voice, seeing Ladybug smirking at him.

“Oh you’re going to lose M’lady. This cat is fast!”

“I’m faster.”

“Oh. Wanna see for sure? Ready, set, go!”

Both superheroes shot off running, swinging and vaulting while they teased each other the entire way. Eventually Chat did win, but only, and _only,_ because, as Ladybug said, “I know the better food joints. Like I was going to let you pick it, alley cat.”

Chat swooned in fake betrayal at that, before Queen B and Rena Rouge caught up to them.

“Oh there the sneaks are!” Chat looked at Ladybug as she spoke, a smug smile creeping across her face. Had he missed something?

Queen B groaned and plopped onto the ground, burying her face in her hands. Rena just looked at them, the picture of innocence.

“So I have it on good authority that you two want to have a wingwomaning spree, is that right?”

Rena bit her lip, smiling guiltily, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _I told you._ I told you it was a bad idea to spill the beans to Polka-dots in a public place and yet you do anyways. Spots was listening you crazy fox,” Queen B muttered.

“Exactly. Especially when I know there are fangirls in the area. That’s the absolute best way to get information, don’t you know?” Ladybug reiterated, the smile only growing more smug.

Rena pouted. Chat was still a little confused, but he was starting to put the pieces together. Ladybug had never confirmed it, but he was pretty sure she picked someone out of her own life to be Rena Rouge, which meant she probably dealt with stuff like this as a civilian all the time.

Rena Rouge was a matchmaker in training. And Queen B was her partner in crime? Maybe.

“Fine, I admit it. I planned the meeting.”

Ladybug smiled. “Thank you for the honesty. You two go ahead and finish patrol, and meet me here tomorrow for tips on winging it. Okay?”

The other two nodded, and Chat gave Ladybug a weird look. She just winked and threw her yo-yo off the tower beam, swinging off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Alya can try, but Marinette/Ladybug is the ultimate wingwoman. And yes, Chloe is a bit nicer here.  
> Okay, so universe because by the time I finished writing this I decided I wanted it to be a connected story.  
> Chloe and Alya both get to keep their Miraculous, but they aren’t supposed to use them unless called on, which Chloe was when this Akuma attacked, because she was literally right there. (Alya breaks the rule to wingwoman) . As to Carapace? I haven’t decided. He might pop up, but he might not. Queen B and Rena Rouge have agreed to take over most of the Patrols, since LB&CN deal with everyday Akuma.  
> Also, I hope the first part of the Rena-centric side makes sense, I decided QB should be there with her about the time that the “Well it’s a start” line popped up, so then I had to go edit. I don’t love major editing like that, it can make stuff so confusing.


	2. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which no one gets what they expected, Queen B spills it all, I edit a pre-designed Akuma because I’m writing too late at night to do anything else, and I use the prompt in a way that many overlook.  
> Or maybe I just don’t know the people who don't miss this awesome oppertunity.  
> Everyone has their few people who they want to actually not be oblivious, and upcoming is one of mine. Manon, Sabine, Tom and Renalya are the others I’d like to have figure it out. Yes, Manon. Five-year-olds are excellent secret-keepers.  
> I got the Paragraph break thing fixed, thank you BFG for pointing that out.  
> Enjoy this mess! ~DK

“I just need to ask Mlle. Bustier something, I’ll catch up!” Marinette waved Alya to go ahead with Nino and Adrien when the bell rung.

Normally she’d ask Alya for advice on this, but she was A. going to be giving a short lecture about this _to_ Alya in about six hours, and B. not going to give Alya the satisfaction of knowing her lack of stuttering around Adrien was her feelings starting to switch. And if not Alya, she would normally ask her parents, but they were seriously, _seriously,_ too extreme shippers. They would probably figure out she was Ladybug if she came to them with this. And if not any of them, she’d ask Tikki. And Tikki, well, Tikki had said to ask Mlle. Bustier.

“What can I help you with?”

“You’re good at love stuff, right?”

Mlle. Bustier smiled, “I’m not Cupid, but I can give advice. What’s pulling your heartstrings Marinette?”

Marinette pursed her lips. How much should she actually tell Mlle. Bustier? “So there might be a boy, and I might like him, and he _might_ like me too, but my friends might also be being really pushy about starting an actual relationship, and I don’t think I’m ready for that, so I might be trying to distract them while getting his opinions on relationship stuff without him knowing either, and I’m not exactly sure how to do that,” She rushed out eventually. She supposed that was one way to put her situation.

Mlle. Bustier had to think for a moment, and it made Marinette feel a little better knowing that her teacher stopped to think about the problem before giving advice, instead of spouting off some generic answer.

“Well, what do _you_ normally do to let someone know you value them?”

“I make them something,” Marinette didn’t even have to think about the answer, it was just there. It was just what she did.

“Why not talk about that? Giving gifts is a good way to let them know you care, especially something homemade like you do. But you don’t only give those to romantic interests, correct?”

“No.”

“Do you think making him something would be a good way to let him know you like him without being too obvious?”

“It might be. But if I’m talking about it, what if it gives him the wrong idea? Or maybe the right idea, but-” Marinette started waving her hands erratically, activating ‘worse case scenario’™ mode.

Mlle. Bustier patiently waited for Marinette to finish her freakout, as though she knew this was normal for Marinette. She probably did after so long of being her teacher.

Mlle. Bustier had just opened her mouth to reply when a crash sounded from outside. Screams followed within three seconds, and both girls rushed to the window.

“Oh come on!” Marinette hissed, her hand migrating towards her purse without thinking. The courtyard was starting to fill with smoke, but she could see a small Akuma with a brightly colored bodysuit in multiple colors running around, throwing, were those juices? Paint? Sauces? Something.

Mlle. Bustier pursed her lips, worry creasing her face. Marinette glanced up, unsure how she was going to get out to help. Maybe wait until another wall got smashed and then run?

“Hey! Paintballs should be kept in designated areas! My jacket is not one of them!” the outraged shout filtered through the glass. Probably Chloe. She was getting better, but she still needed some help on priorities and personality. The Akuma yelled something back, but Marinette couldn’t make it out over the crash from another attack.

“I’m no designer, but I have to agree with Chloe here. That shade of pink, with her shade of yellow? Almost as bad as your outfit!” Yep, Chloe. And Chat was there too! But probably on his own, and Marinette didn’t like that thought. She needed an escape route, and fast.

“You should get out there soon Marinette.”

Marinette turned to Mlle. Bustier, surprised. “I have no idea what you mean?” Marinette flinched as another crash interrupted the lie. Of course, with a Miraculous out there, the Akuma was getting more violent.

Mlle. Bustier’s hand landed on her shoulder, gentle but firm. “Yes you do. Chat Noir needs his Ladybug, just, please be careful.”

Marinette nodded, eyes wide. When had Mlle. Bustier figured it out? Tikki shot out of Marinette’s purse, flying up to Mlle. Bustier’s face. The teacher jumped, but didn’t yell. “I’ll keep her safe, but you have to too.”

“No one else knows, nor will they,” Mlle. Bustier assured the little being. Tikki nodded, then turned to Marinette.

“Marinette, she’s right. She already knows, we can just go.”

“Okay,” Marinette breathed, still slightly out of it. Another crash snapped her back to reality though. “Tikki, Spots on!”

*****

Adrien was not happy with Hawkmoth. Well, he never was, but he always was extra mad when Hawkmoth akumatized a child.

Someone had insulted the kid’s finger painting, _a_ _finger painting_ , which he was apparently really proud of, and from what Adrien could gather while fighting, the deal was that the kid could destroy all other artists’ works, -starting with teen artists, because it was a teen who did the insulting,- and then his paintings would be the best in the world.

Chat Noir did not enjoy that fight. Eventually Ladybug had to signal for Queen B’s help, just so they could defeat him, and then the poor child had started freaking out, being in an unknown place with strangers. The kid was only three, four at most!

They had gotten him home, but Chat Noir was still stewing hours later, waiting for Ladybug, Queen B and Rena Rouge.

“Can I shove his broach down his throat when we meet him?” Queen B’s voice said from behind him.

“We have to give it back to the Guardian, so I don’t think so. He _is_ going to pay for terrorizing Paris though,” Ladybug added, plopping down beside Chat, her face dark.

“Spots, are we still going to do the Winging lesson? I need a distraction if I’m not allowed to hurt him.” Queen B settled on Chat’s other side, examining her suited fingernails.

“I’m just glad we have the Miracle cure. Otherwise you might be fighting Chloe for first person to get revenge on Hawkmoth,” Rena guessed, joining her teammates.

Ladybug snorted and Queen B scowled. “Do not remind me of that injustice! My eyes are still traumatized!”

“Yeah, his color coordination could have used some help. The whole school would have a lot of work on their hands if we didn’t have the cure. I did see his normal art pieces though, and he’s really good for being three,” Ladybug agreed. “And Queen B, just look up the last fashion week’s photos. Those should help.”

“I’ll try it.”

“He’s like a mini Nathaniel,” Rena interrupted, frowning. “Hawkmoth shouldn’t be able to turn gifts like that into a bad thing.”

“Agreed,” Chat said, whipping his tail unhappily.

“Same.”

“One of these times it’ll backfire, and he’ll get his comeuppance,” Ladybug assured them, pulling out her yo-yo and swinging it up and down like a normal yo-yo. “He better.”

They sat in silence for a little while, and Ladybug even laid her head on his shoulder after putting her yo-yo away! Although that was probably just because she was tired. It was a really late patrol tonight.

Eventually Chat couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He needed something to think about other than what punishment they should give Hawkmoth. He had started thinking of something else to talk about when Queen B beat him too it.

“Hey Rena?”

“What’s up Queenie?”

“When you were talking about that kid’s artistic talent, you called it a gift. Why?”

Ladybug sat straight up at that comment, turning towards Rena and Queen B. Chat’s shoulder felt oddly light without her weight, even if he didn’t notice much weight being put on it. Maybe he just missed the contact?

“What? Oh. It’s just a synonym that’s used, but it means that someone’s a natural at something. I guess at that young of an age, it doesn’t count as a talent because he hasn’t had enough time to develop it? It felt like the right thing to say.”

Queen B hummed, and being so close to her Chat could tell she had practically buzzed. The Bee miraculous must give attributes like his does.

“That’s a really nice way to think about it Rena,” Chat said into the void. He wondered what his gifts had been, or if everything had been programmed into him.

“Why don’t we do that tonight?” Ladybug offered, her voice soft.

“Do what?” Rena asked, leaning forward so she could see Ladybug over the other two.

“Point out what we see as each others’ gifts or talents.”

“Sure!”

“Why not?” Queen B shrugged, leaning back. She muttered something after that, and although Chat didn’t catch all of it, it sounded like ‘a lot to make up for, especially-’

“I’m up for that,” he agreed, deciding to leave Queen B to her bee stuff. She had been acting a little weird here and there recently.

“Okay. Who wants to go first?”

“I can,” Queen B volunteered, before he or Rena could open their mouths. “Ladybug, a gift I can always see with you is your kindness. Even when someone does more bad than good, you point out the good and help them stay on the right path. Chat Noir, one of yours if definitely your perseverance. If you didn’t keep trying, and keep Ladybug going, I don’t even know where we’d be. Rena, yours is your optimism. You keep going along with us, even when we seem crazy, and your smiley attitude is contagious.”  
Chat could feel Rena’s smile, even as far away from her as he was. He felt really happy about this plan. His father often forgot to tell him when he did well, so hearing such things from his friends lifted his spirits immensely.

“Thank you Queenie! Can I go next?” Rena asked, the ‘smiley attitude’ Queen B had mentioned shining out.

“Any objects Chat?”

“Nope. Go ahead Rena,” Chat wanted to thank Queen B too, but he also didn’t want to interrupt the flow of things.

“Alright. So going down the line, Ladybug, one of your gifts is your leadership skills. It takes a lot to corral us into a working system sometimes, but you find a way. And you use what you’ve got when you do. It kinda reminds me of my best friend really,” Chat was sure he felt Ladybug stiffen at that. He was probably right about them being civilian best friends. He focused back on Rena’s words before he could keep going down that rabbit hole though. “-Makes being on the team and working in tandem so much easier. Queenie, yours is your attitude as well. It’s almost a mix between no nonsense and total drama, and it makes everything so much more interesting when we’re hanging out.”

Queen B didn’t say anything, and neither did Chat. He almost opened his mouth when Ladybug spoke up instead. “Thank you Rena. That’s high praise for all of us.”

Chat nodded fervently, glad Ladybug could turn his feelings into words when he couldn’t. Queen B nodded beside him, and for a moment he thought he heard her sniffle.

“Agreed,” Chat said, when Queen B still hadn’t said anything.

“Can I go next?”

 

Ladybug hoped her teammates couldn’t hear the break in her voice as she asked. Even she wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or embarrassment.

“Go ahead LB,” Chat offered, half-shrugging. She was glad he let her. She was a little scared of what he would say on his turn. It’d be nice, of course, but if he went first, she might die of embarrassment before she went herself. When had her minor, backseat crush on him become so major?

Marinette, because she _was_ still Marinette under the suit, took a deep breath before she started. She couldn’t say this wrong. Ladybug started with Rena Rouge, going down the line the opposite way her teammates had.

“Alright, Rena, one of your gifts is definitely trustworthiness. You yearn for truth, but can tell when it needs omitted. That’s a powerful asset here,” She hoped Alya understood how important it was to Marinette that she could be counted on for such. Without Alya, Marinette and Ladybug wouldn’t be the them of today.

“Queen B, one of yours is your yearning to get better. You want to be the best, and although sometimes your means in trying to achieve that aren’t, agreeing to work towards it is a good show of character,” Ladybug wasn’t talking to Queen B either. Just like with Rena, she was talking to the civilian under the mask. It was _Chloe_ who needed to know this, not Queen B.

That left Chat. There was a lot she needed to say, but she couldn’t pour it all out here. The wrong circumstances, the wrong emotions in the air, the wrong people there. She wanted to tell him when it was just the two of them. So she started with what she had always known, always seen in him, even from day one. Way before she starting crushing and noticing every little thing.

“Chat, one of yours is how trusting and encouraging you are. Even from the start, when neither of us knew what we were doing, you trusted me to figure it out, even after I let the Akuma get away. You kept me fighting through that fight, and every one after that. Even now, when we have a better hold on things, and have Queen B and Rena to help-”

A flash of light and a roar from below them cut her off. Ladybug scowled down, yanking her yo-yo off her hip and standing. This was why they patrolled, honestly. At least they could get it over with quickly.

“Looks like we’ll be back. Ready to kick some butt M’lady?” Chat stood up beside her, his baton out quickly enough.

“Yep. If it’s another kid though, Hawkmoth is getting it.” She jumped off the roof, half thankful she had been cut off, and half upset. Why were her emotions being so weird?

 

Queen B watched as Ladybug and Chat started to fight the Akuma. She couldn’t fully make out the colors or design of the suit, but if she had to guess, she’d say it was probably black and blue. Or maybe purple?

Her Miraculous didn’t enhance eyesight like Chat’s was reported too, so she wasn’t actually sure.

“What did you mean by that?”

Queen B turned to Rena Rouge at her comment. “By what?”

“When Ladybug suggested doing the gifts thing, you said you had a lot to make up for with her. What did that mean?”

Queen B turned away, frowning. Rena didn’t need to know, did she?

“Look, if it’s too personal that’s alright, but if it’s Akuma guilt, which is still personal I guess, you need to remember that your Akuma was Hawkmoth, not you.”

“It’s not that! It’s something else,” Rena thought she was guilty about being an Akuma? Nope. Well, yes, but that wasn’t what she had meant.

“Is it something I can help with?”

Queen B sighed, maybe she should have said Rena’s ‘BFF’ essence was another gift. Was there anyone the girl wasn’t a good friend too?

“Only off the record,” Queen B surprised herself by saying it. Crap. No one was supposed to know they knew! Maybe she could lie? But-

“I can do that.”

But Rena was trustworthy. Ladaybug had said so herself. It couldn’t hurt that much, right?

“No one else should know this, okay? I probably shouldn’t even be telling you, but the only person I can talk about it to is my Kwami. Well, I could talk to Ladybug about it, but that would require actually setting up a civilian meetup, which I don’t think I can do.”

“Civilian meetup?” Rena laughed nervously. “You do know we aren’t allowed to do that, right?”

“Because we can’t know who each other is?”

“Yeah.”

“I know who she is.”

Queen B flinched as Rena punched her in the shoulder. “You’re lying.”

“I wish I were. It’s be a ridiculous lie, but I wish it was,” she shook her head. “Everything was so much simpler when I could hate civilian her and love her when she was wearing spots.”

“What?” Rena asked, her brown eyes widening.

“Ridiculous, right? All it took was a boost of confidence, a mask, and a friend who stuck by her side and trusted her enough to let her save my life. and suddenly she was the best thing ever,” Queen B flinched as the something exploded, illuminating Chat Noir being really close to it, but focused back on her and Rena’s talk. They weren’t allowed to help unless called for. “It’s my fault Chat has to be so encouraging to her. For years, _years,_ I told this girl she was worthless and tortured her almost every day. It was _fun_ to make her life miserable, and no one ever stood up for her. It made it easy.

“And then this year started, and suddenly there are people willing to be her friends and raise her confidence, and stand up for her, and then she was standing up for herself and everyone else. I blamed it on the friends and started attacking most of them too. I even got one of them Akumatized. And I almost got Spots Akumatized, even with her Miraculous’ protection.

“And then a few weeks ago, after that crazy actor Akuma that attacked a school, we literally ran into each other as our timers ran out.

“I was horrible to her for _years_ Rena, and she still saw fit to let me be a hero. She gave me this amazing opportunity, and I love it. But I still haven’t made it up to her.”

Rena Rouge seemed broken. After a minute she snapped back to reality, shaking her head. “You sound like Chloe, Queenie.”

Queen B shot straight up and looked her in the eye. “Chloe?”

“One of my classmates, never mind. But I think you left something out. You can’t have been _that_ horrible if she gave you your Miraculous,” Rena’s raised eyebrow pushed Queen B onward, ignoring the fact that she and Rena might also go to school together. Besides, she couldn’t be the only Chloe in Paris, right?

“I’ve been trying to get better for weeks, something both Spots and Civilian her have been encouraging me to do. I guess I got good enough. But I know I’m not actually. Not until I make amends with everyone, and make sure she knows how sorry I am. I was wrong, every single time I said those things, I just couldn’t see it through the haze that was the adrenaline from attacking her.”

Queen B’s trompo started ringing before they could carry on, “Thanks for listening, let’s see what they need,” she flicked it open as the Eiffel tower started to tip.

“ _Turns out, we really need help with this_ _one_ _. Any chance you could-_ _”_

“ _LB the tower’s coming down!”_

“ _Crap! Both of you, get out of there_ now _!_ ” Ladybug’s feed went dark, but Rena and Queen B were already on their feet.

“Any time Queenie. Have you tried just apologizing?” Rena offered, jumping down. Queen B followed, unsure of how to answer.

 

Rena Rouge’s focus was torn as she reached the ground, where an Akuma who seemed to be calling herself “Lovekiller” and looked like a female Dark Cupid, minus the wings, -Honestly, couldn’t Hawkmoth find new themes for his Akuma?- was shooting, arrows. Of course. Sadly though, these one’s didn’t seem to absorb into their targets and turn them hateful, instead splitting into multiples and exploding on impact with anything. At least he gave her new powers.

“Geez Hawkmoth! Reusing designs? And I thought you couldn’t get any lower! You didn’t even pick a good one!” Queen B sounded outraged. Just a minute ago she looked like she was hauling a thousand pounds of regret, and now she looked ready to drop that weight onto the Akuma. Or maybe Hawkmoth? Rena didn’t know.

She didn’t know what to think about any of this. Queen B knew who Ladybug was. And was sad about it!

Then again, with the version of backstory Queenie told her, Rena probably would have been a little bit upset in her shoes too.

“Rena watch it!” She was yanked out of the line of fire, Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around her middle.

“Sorry, I-”

“Just don’t do it again. Please, I don’t want you hurt.”

Rena nodded, trying to focus back on the task at hand. It had been easier when she was caught up in the thrill of being a hero, not wondering about the secrets of her newest teammate.

Lovekiller’s attacks were mostly random, but seemed to be aimed especially at the few people who hadn’t evacuated and were still in groups. Weird.

“What’s our plan?” Rena asked, watching Ladybug pull Queenie back over to them.

“By ‘Love’ she means social relationships,” Chat started to explain as Ladybug knocked an arrow out of the sky. “We need to scatter, or start acting like we hate each other, and then-” A beeping noise cut him off. “Ladybug?”

“I got it, go recharge.”

Chat nodded and leapt off, staying behind cover.

“Once we’re scattered, we attack. Rena, we need copies of each of us, make it look like they’re getting along. This will distract Lovekiller while Chat and I sneak up on her. Stay out of her sight, if she sees you she’ll realize it’s a trick, and you can’t hold an illusion under fire. B, you need to have sting ready at Rena’s back, in case Lovekiller does figure it out. I’ll call for a Lucky Charm as soon as Chat gets back, and we’ll go on frontal assault. Rena, you’ll need to update our illusions as we go, so she can’t tell the difference. Everything clear?”

“We got it Spots. Rena, meet up over there?” Queen B motioned towards the fallen Eiffel tower.

“Yeah,” Rena confirmed, pulling her flute off her back.

The plan was executed without a hitch, the Lucky Charm being an ice cream. Alya was pretty sure that had been a common one, but it did work.

Concentrating on her illusions had been helpful, but after their usual fistbump there was nothing to distract her from what Queenie had said. Ladybug didn’t seem to be harboring any negative feelings towards her, and yet Queenie was sure she should.

And here Alya thought that all the drama in stories were just spicing it up for fans.

“See you guys next time!” Chat saluted and bounded off, his staff glinting as he left.

“I should go too,” Rena tried to give Queenie a look that said she and Ladybug needed to talk. She wasn’t sure if it worked as she ran away, but she really hoped so.

She landed behind one of the Eiffel tower’s higher support beams to detransform, handing Trixx a snack as she did so.

“Quite a tangle, eh?” The little being asked, her purple eyes bright.

“Totally,” Alya agreed, turning to head home.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry!” The sudden outburst made Alya turn back, surprised by the noise. Queen B’s bright coloring stood out across the open space as she talked to Ladybug.

“Thank you,” Ladybug’s did too, until pink sparkles ran up her body, making the deserted area they must have moved to as well brighter for a moment. “Do you think you’re ready to try and make up with Alya?”

“What?”

“Chloe, I forgive you. But, I’m not the only one you’ve hurt.”

“Alya, we should leave,” Trixx warned, floating into her line of sight. Alya closed her eyes and turned back towards the stairs home. Trixx was right, they needed to leave. She shouldn’t be listening. But, Queenie was Chloe! _Chloe._ Alya didn’t know how to cope with this.

And the voice she had heard from Ladybug sounded way too similar to someone else she knew. Not that she was going to admit that to anyone, even herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am trying to incorporate at least one section in all fours’ POVs per chapter.  
> Since we haven’t have it proved by canon as yay or nay, I’m headcannoning that the other Miraculous’ weapons do communicate with each other like LB&CN’s do, but the Butterfly can’t. I’ll come up with an explanation for that later. Maybe because Akuma are out and about and he can talk through them? Maybe Gabriel just doesn’t know how to activate it?  
> Queen B’s works like Ladybugs, one side rotating off, since my understanding is that her trompo is a yo-yo-like top with a stinger, and Rena’s flute slides open like Chat’s baton.  
> Queen B’s special attack here is Sting. Freezes something in place until she detransforms. I’ve seen it used in a couple other fics, (Specifically Lucky Fox Paradox by Imthepunchlord, although I think I may have edited how long it holds) and I’m not really sure what else it could be. There was one where the Bee holder (It was Adrien at the time, lots of plot twists and other stuff, the fic was Sting by KryallaOrchid) could build things out of honeycomb, but I feel like with Ladybug being creation, it wouldn’t be that. Maybe something to do with teamwork, but I’m not sure how that would work. The Queen’s fight is supposed to be out next month though, so we can see for sure!  
> And then we’ll just be wondering on the Turtle, Peacock and the Zodiac’s. *Groans* But will we actually get to see all Miraculous active? And when? Season five? I’m an impatient brat, I know.  
> But aside from that, who else is jittery! There’s supposed to be so much development in the Queen’s fight! Finally! I just hope it sticks, unlike in other episodes with semi-nice Chloe.


	3. Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Civilians have a get together, Alya regrets listening in, and Adrien is happy for his friends.  
> This one should be short, I want to get to the next one.

Alya was sitting in class, her eyes studiously set on Mlle. Mendeiev as she went on about unsafe chemical mixes.

She felt like a component in such a mix. A few months ago she’d wonder why Ladybug insisted on secret identities, especially since she knew Alya/Rena’s, but now she understood. It was so confusing trying to merge Queen B and Chloe in her head. The girl who’d been a stuck up bully since the first day Alya had met her, and the prideful but friendly superhero who had watched her back and saved her tail multiple times.

Marinette had seemed normal today, she even got two full sentences out in front of Adrien! -Three actually, but Alya was pretty sure one of those had been a fluke.-

Alya knew something was going to happen today, the conversation between Chloe B and Ladybug last night had confirmed that. And that was what worried Alya. If Civilian Ladybug tried to give Chloe a push, then Alya might see.

And worse, it might confirm her suspicions about who Ladybug was, which did not seem like as good of a thing as it used to. If she was who Alya thought she was- She didn’t want to know anymore. Despite her best efforts, she hadn’t been able to keep her mind off of Ladybug’s civilian voice. The voice that sounded way too much like a certain class president.

She wanted to bolt when the bell rung, but that would be suspicious on her part, which if Ladybug was in her class, might lead to questions.

“Alya, we’re still on for this afternoon, right?” Nino asked, turning back to his girlfriend.

“What?” Alya focused on the face in front of her. Oh! Yes, of course! You two?”

“I’ll have to check with Gorilla, but I don’t think I have anything right after school. Marinette?”

“Um, yes?” Marinette looked away quickly, took a breath and said, in one cohesive rush, “I mean yes! It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Cool. Can I invite Chloe?” Alya tried not to jump too much at Adrien’s request. Adrien wasn’t Ladybug, that much Alya knew. She’d seen them together way too many times to even think that. Besides, a Miraculous can’t change _that_ much about a person, right?

“I can!” Marinette volunteered, scrambling out of her seat. Nothing suspicious about that, Marinette normally jumped to act out a suggestion from Adrien. Right?

Nino frowned. “Will she behave?”

“We’ll make sure she doesn’t ruin it, but an outing might be good for her,” Marinette said, glancing over to the blonde. Chloe definitely looked nervous enough.

“I’m okay with it, as long as you make sure she does be nice,” Alya said finally. She needed to figure this out, and soon.

“I will!” Marinette assured, darting over to Chloe and Sabrina.

“Are you sure about this Alya?”

She turned back to the love of her life (gosh, she sounded like Marinette), hoping she didn’t look as apprehensive as she felt. “I’m sure that Marinette’s right, that Chloe could be nice if she just knew how. Maybe we can help teach her?”

Nino raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I guess you have a point Babe.”

“Thank you guys. Chloe has been getting better, and making it a group effort will help,” Adrien said, smiling.

Alya just hoped he was right.

 

“Hey Chloe! Sabrina!”

Chloe looked up at a smiling Marinette standing in front of her desk. That couldn’t be too good, despite last night’s make up.

“Hi Polka-dots. What’s up?”

“We’re running a triple date at Andre’s again, do you two want to come?”

Chloe looked over at Sabrina and then back at Marinette. “We don’t have dates.”

“Neither do I, but having a couple chaperons doesn’t hurt,” Marinette shrugged.

“I-”

“It’s Adrien, Alya, Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Ondine, Kim and I,” Marinette cut in, probably trying to guess the problem she’d throw it.

“Are all of them okay with me coming?” Chloe doubted it. Alya she had been the worst to, but she’d been mean enough to Mylene, Ivan and Kim. And whoever this Ondine was probably hated her too.

“I’ll double check, but half of us are okay, as long as you don’t throw insults,” Marinette assured her.

“I’m trying not too,” Chloe bit out, turning towards Sabrina so she didn’t have to look at Marinette.

“Okay. You and Sabrina are both invited, we’re going this afternoon after classes.”

“Uh- Sabrina? What do you think?” Chloe could tell that Marinette was trying to set something up. Probably a talk with Alya. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that.

“Yes please!” Sabrina faltered, “I mean, I’d like to spend the day with you, however you do that!”

Chloe frowned. “I don’t have any plans for today, why don’t you pick?” She offered slowly. It felt weird to let someone else decide, but Marinette had said, multiple times actually, that letting the others have a say in activities helped keep a healthy friendship.

“How about you two talk it out, and tell us later?” Marinette suggested.

“Sure,” Chloe shrugged, thankful for the extra time.

“I should get back to my seat, see you!” Marinette darted back to her seat with a parting smile. Chloe sighed as she watched her take her seat, say something to Alya and pull out her phone.

“Can we go, Chloe?”

Chloe turned to Sabrina, smiling what she hoped was a ‘Marinette’ smile. “Of course!”

Sabrina’s smile was enough to convince Chloe that however her make up with Alya and the others went, this would be worth it. How had she gone so long enjoying frowns and tears? Smiles were definitely so much better.

***

“Your Father says you can, assuming you keep your bodyguard with you.”

“Really?” Adrien tried not to jump in excitement. Last time, they’d told him no for no known reason, and he had expected the same thing. “Thank you Natalie! Please tell Father Thank you from me as well!” He dashed up to his room, grabbing another Camembert wheel, just in case.

He got to go! He was going to Andre’s, and with friends this time! He almost couldn’t believe it!

The Gorilla walked with him to the meeting place, his huge presence working to keep fans away.

A redhead he didn’t know was talking animatedly with Chloe while Sabrina talked happily with Marinette and Kim, and Alya was Mylene, Ivan, and Nino somethng on her phone.

“Hi guys!” He called with a wave.

“Adrien! You made it Dude!” Nino broke off and waved, starting a chain of greetings from the others.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

“Adrien!” Kim waved energetically, “This is my girlfriend Ondine! Ondine, this is my friend Adrien, the _other_ one I was telling you about.”

The redhead walked over, waving. “Hi Adrien,” she took Kim’s hand and smiled. “I finally got him to listen to me.”

Kim scowled, “Is it my fault-”

“Yes Kim,” Alya intervened. “Needing outside help when she’d tried to tell you that many times does mean it was.”

Kim pushed her playfully and she pushed back.

“Guys, are we actually going or not?” Marinette asked, gesturing as if to indicate the fact that _no,_ Andre’s ice cream stand was not sitting in front of them.

A chorus of “Yes!” rang out in reply.

“Judging by past evidence, Andre should be setting up near the Lourve,” Sabrina informed them helpfully. Her tablet dinged and she glanced down. “And someone just posted a photo. He’s on the south side.”

“Wow, you’re good Sabrina!” Ondine complemented.

“Thank you.”

Adrien watched Sabrina smile shyly and blush. He had never noticed how truly unhappy the girl was, but now that she was happy so often, he wondered how he hadn’t.

Chloe had also migrated towards Marinette, as though unsure of what to do next. Adrien loved that two of his first friends had finally gotten over their differences at last, and Chloe was starting to be nice again. It was a sign, in his opinion, that giving her a Miraculous had been a good idea. Her Kwami must be a lot of help.

 

“It’s not that easy Marinette!” Chloe hissed, frowning. Marinette frowned right back, watching her totally reasonable friend Alya get ice cream with Nino.

“Just do what you did with me.”

“Try to make it up to you for weeks, then take Tails’ advice and actually apologize?”

“You asked Tails? Chloe!” Marinette wasn’t ‘mad’, but that did worry her. Alya had really good intuition, and any hints could be the last puzzle piece.

“Would you rather I asked Ears?”

“Don’t ask me that,” Marinette said. Was her face heating up? Crap, even mentioning him was enough. When did it get this bad?

“Are you blushing?” Chloe asked, obviously either confused or surprised. “Oh my gosh you are!”

“Shut up. Only Alya has teasing privileges.”

“Ridiculous,” Chloe rolled her blue eyes, then started examining her nails. Marinette guessed that by now it was either habit, or something she did to seem uninterested.

“Let’s just get our ice cream, and you can come up with a plan while you eat,” Marinette suggested, pointing to the empty mouth of the booth.

“Of course,” Chloe started forward, then stopped and turned back to Marinette. “How do you do this?”

“You’ve never done this before?”

“Uh-”

“Just follow my lead, and don’t question it.”

Marinette walked up and let Andre give her another concoction that didn’t make as much sense ro her as it did him, Peach, mint, and Blackberry. She thanked him and stepped back, gesturing for Chloe to do the same.

She followed suit, getting cherry, blackberry and blueberry. “I don’t get it,” Chloe muttered to Marinette as she stepped away. “I don’t know anyone this would fit.”

Marinette shrugged, “Maybe you haven’t met them yet.”

“Unlike yours, which can relate to two people I know,” Chloe said, smirking.

“Oh shut up! What did I say about teasing privileges?”

“Do I get them too after I make up with Alya?”

“Maybe. Speaking of, why don’t we go join her and the others over there?” She pointed.

Chloe froze. “Now?”

“Yes. The sooner you get it over with, the better,” Marinette assured her, pulling her by one arm over to the couple.

“Hi Chloe,” Alya offered, looking up and waving. She seemed a lot calmer than she had this morning, and Marinette took that as a good sign.

“Hi Alya. Nino.”

Marinette sighed internally at Chloe’s stiff greeting. Was this how Alya felt when she tried to get her to talk to Adrien?

“Can we join you?” Marinette asked, as Chloe didn’t seem able too.

“Sure,” Alya smiled. It seemed tight, but Alya was trying.

“Oh darn, would you look at that? There’s only room for one. Guess I’ll have to go sit by Mylene, talk to you guys later!” Marinette was over by Mylene and Ivan before any of the three could say anything. She hoped Chloe could do it, and that Alya and Nino would accept her apology.

“Hi Marinette!” Mylene greeting, smiling as she waved.

“Hi Mylene! Is the ice cream as good as last time?”

“Yes,” She hugged Ivan’s arm for good measure.

“You took some this time?” Ivan noted, a slight question in his voice.

“Figured it couldn’t hurt, right?”

They lulled into casual conversation, with Marinette occasionally sneaking glances over towards the other groups. The Gorilla was standing silently behind Adrien as he and Ondine laughed at something Kim had said, before Ondine explained it to Sabrina so she could be in on the joke.

Chloe was lounging, listening to Nino animatedly explain something to Alya, looking relieved. All was well.

There hadn’t even been an Akuma attack!

The ten of them ended up walking home, dropping people off as they went. Eventually it was just Marinette and Alya walking Nino home.

Alya gave him a quick kiss at the door before they left. “Thank you Nino.”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He kissed her back, and went inside, leaving the two girls alone.

“You know, I never thanked _you,_ ” Alya said quietly as they started towards her apartment complex.

Marinette turned. “For what?” She hadn’t done anything special as Marinette recently, had she?

“For helping Chloe. For watching my back. For getting me my own Partner,” Alya’s hand went up to her neck and pulled out the foxtail pendant she kept under her shirt. Her Miraculous. “For letting me become a hero.”

Marinette started to deny it, but Alya just hugged her. “I only know off the record, don’t worry.”

“I’m glad you know,” Marinette confessed quietly, returning the hug.

“Oh?”

“Well, I wanted Chat or my parents to know first, then you, but, I’m just glad you know at all.”

“You don’t like having to lie?” Alya guessed, pulling away.

“Yes.”

“Wanna come inside and talk about it? I bet there’s a lot of gossip I missed.”

Marinette snorted, “You don’t know the half of it. I’ll text my parents that I’ll be a little late getting home.” Marinette dug her phone out of her purse and looked back up at Alya. “Did you know Chat Noir is allergic to feathers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe she isn’t that regretful. I told you identities would be revealed!  
> I just really like them being partners in crime and knowing it. The entire team too, not just Alya and Marinette. Although especially them.  
> And to anyone wondering about Adrien knowing Chloe was QB when Marinette gave her the Miraculous? That’s not actually how it went down. Adrien left the Miraculous for her, but because when QB asked Rena about how she got hers, (Which isn’t seen but it did happen in this universe) Rena said through LB, so Chloe thinks it’s from Marinette,  
> Also! Guys, I watched Reverser, and I’m suddenly not as confident that Chloe’s arc will stick this time either. If you watch when Nath is explaining his comic book at the start, he says Queen Wasp. The drawing looks pretty similar to what we know of the actual Akuma, and so far Nath has used actual Akuma that have attacked Paris in his stories. And Chloe’s still mean Chloe in that episode, so either Nath just came up with a scarily accurate future Akuma because he wanted his superhero persona to fight Chloe, or it was crazy foreshadowing, or they released that episode out of chronological order and Chloe doesn’t change.  
> I will be very disappointed if the very latter is how it goes.  
> However, Chloe and Sabrina getting reversed for that amount of time should have left memories, so maybe that plays a part when she starts being nice, but I’m just speculating. Maybe I’ll have that play a part here later.  
> ~DK


	4. Favor, Addictive, Spots and half reveal,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes the next step in making up for all the work Sabrina did for her over the years, Alya is the supportive and sometimes subtle wingwoman she is, Ladybug and Chat Noir have a little heart to heart that gives out some very unexpected information, and Adrien has a brain.  
> I’ve had a plan to combine two of these since C1, but I added in the other two as I went. It works better for me this way. And there will be a minor overlap of the POVs, because people are spying.  
> I only give enough foreshadowing for future prompts as I can without actually giving anything away.  
> Enjoy!~DK

Chloe watched across the courtyard as Alya and Marinette talked, Nino and Adrien beside them. This would be the hard part. If she wanted to take Sabrina out for a spa session, and then treat her to a movie or something this evening, she needed to be off patrol duty.

Which meant getting permission from Marinette and making sure someone could cover for her. Oh the woes of being a superhero!

Yesterday had gone really well, and while Chloe wanted to tell Rena Rouge thank you, she needed to thank Sabrina too.

Sabrina had seemed to really like that Onidine girl of Kim’s, so maybe they could go to swim meet or something? Onidine had definitely been nice when Chloe had met her, despite Chloe being her boyfriend’s ex crush.

Chloe’s plans were normally so nicely laid out! The again, most of those were just Chloe telling Sabrina what she wanted to get done, and Sabrina mapping it out. Utterly Ridiculous!

But, no matter what she did, she needed to get the night off. And that started with stealing Marinette for however long it would take to convince her.

Chloe started towards them, not having to say anything to anyone since Sabrina was running slightly late. Chloe didn’t like being without Sabrina, but as Marinette said, ‘Everyone has, or should have, their own personal activities and matters to attend to, and letting them do those shows that their priorities are valued.’

“Hey guys, mind if I steal Polka-dots for a minute?”

No one answered, possibly surprised by her sudden appearance. Chloe wasn’t usually quiet when she moved. Usually, she made her presence know for a good twenty to fifty feet. Chloe decided to take advantage of no one saying ‘No,’ and grabbed Marinette’s arm, pulling her to the locker room.

“Is everything alright Chloe?” Marinette asked, once the door was closed.

“Yes! Why would you think it isn’t? That would be ludicrous!” Chloe stopped when she realized what she’d said. “Sorry. Actually I need a favor.”

“What’s the favor?” Marinette asked slowly. Chloe wasn’t sure if she was apprehensive from not wanting to set Chloe off again, or because she was worried about what the favor would be.

“Can you cover for me tonight?”

“Like, cover Patrol cover?”

“Yeah.”

“I think so. Actually, that’d be awesome! It’s been a while since I’ve seen Chat without someone trying to kill us.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “You don’t hang out outside of the suits?”

“ _You_ know who I am, _he_ doesn’t,” Marinette explained, doing something between a flinch and a shrug.

“I thought Tails was the only one who didn’t!”

“Uh, nope,” she smiled guiltily. Chloe shook her head at her teammate. Superhero business was so confusing!

“Okay then. Can you take my shift tonight or not?”

“Yeah!”

“Thank you Polka-dots!” Chloe smiled at her and started to leave.

“Don’t forget Pollen!” Marinette called after her. Chloe stopped and turned back to see Marinette’s red and black Kwami -Tikki, wasn’t it?- parting ways with her own yellow and black Kwami as they both retreated back to their holders.

Tikki should have been a dead giveaway when Chloe met Pollen, but she hadn’t thought about the fact that she’d seen another Kwami before. Or that clumsy, klutzy, pathetic Marinette could be a hero.

“Thanks for the reminder. And, Dots?”

` “Hm?”

“Don’t pull a crazy plan to talk to Ears tonight, okay?”

“Hey!”

Chloe closed the door on Marinette’s embarrassed yell. It was highly doubtful that she had gotten over Adrien, not with how hopeless she could be, but Chloe _had_ made up with Alya, so teasing might be allowed, right?

“Ears?” Chloe promptly walked into the speaker. Adrien was looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

“No one important Adrikins,” She said smoothly. Actually, Chat Noir was important, but Adrien didn’t need to know that Marinette was close enough to him to be more than an avid fan.

“You and Marinette have code names for people too? I so need in on this!” Alya smirked at her, a confused Nino hovering at her shoulder.

“Ask Marinette about it first, Tigerlily.”

Alya’s mouth fell open in mock hurt, and she slammed a hand to her chest. “Moi?” Chloe couldn’t help a smile at that. One day after apologizing, and Alya was teasing her back, playfully!

“Is someone going to explain this?” Nino asked, looking between his friends.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Alya spoke with Chloe, and Chloe’s smile widened.

“I’ve got to go guys, but thank you!” Sabrina should be here soon, and Chloe wanted to be waiting to ask if she wanted to do anything tonight.

*****

“Hey guys, mind if I steal Polka-dots for a minute?”

Alya blinked in surprise as Chloe grabbed Marinette’s arm and dragged her over to the locker room. What? Why? Had something come up with Chloe’s Kwami? Had someone else found out? Yesterday had actually gone without an Akuma until seven at night, and Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge had taken care of it easily enough. So why?

She felt Trixx make his way up her neck and settle just out of sight on her ear. “Should we check it out?”

“Probably not, spying-”

“What was that about?” Nino interrupted her whispers to Trixx, looking at the door the two girls had just gone through.

“That was pretty sudden. Should we listen in?” Adrien offered, looking at the same place.

“No,” Alya said, putting as much force into her voice as possible.

“Why not?” Adrien asked, now looking at her.

“Uh- Because- Marinette would- tell me if- uh- Chloe did something- to be worried about. Yeah. Because we’re so close, and if Chloe does go back to bullying her, I can make her sorry?” Why was Alya so bad at lying?

Adrien nodded slowly, and turned back to the door. “Right. I’m going to go check on them.”

Alya winced and followed him. Maybe she could come up with an excuse if Chloe and Marinette were talking about hero matters. Hopefully.

Adrien stopped at the door and put a finger to his lips. When had he gotten so sneaky?

“I thought Tails was the only one who didn’t!” Chloe’s yell had been filtered down to just over a whisper and Alya froze. _Tails_. As in, Fox tail necklace? Her?

Whatever was said next was incomprehensible due to the thick door, until Marinette said “Yeah!” in what seemed to be her excited voice. Her plan-in-motion voice, if you will. Oh boy.

“Thank you Polka-dots!” Chloe’s voice was clearer, obviously a volume increase from elation. What had Marinette agreed to?

“Don’t forget Pollen!” Alya did not jerk in surprise at that. Not at all. Nope. Besides, she could just play that off as a new makeup brand, right? She totally wouldn’t have to say anything about Kwami that Queen B had told her about personally. Nope.

“Don’t pull a crazy plan to talk to Ears tonight, okay?” Chloe was getting closer to the door. Alya started to back up, but Adrien stood his ground.

“Adrien come on!”

“Hey!” Marinette’s shout was a lot more clear when Chloe opened the door, smirking to herself.

“Ears?” Adrien asked. Chloe didn’t seem to realize how close he was, and ended up walking right into him.

“No one important Adrikins,” She said smoothly. Alya had a feeling whoever it was _was_ important, but she was Chloe’s newest co-conspirator, even if the blonde didn't know it, so she put on a smirk and started a distraction.

“You and Marinette have code names for people too? I so need in on this!”

“Ask Marinette about it first, Tigerlily,” Chloe smirked back, playing along perfectly. Also, when did she learn about operation flower-garden?

Alya’s mouth fell open in mock hurt, and she slammed a hand to her chest. “Moi?”

Chloe smiled at that, and for once the sight of her smile didn’t make Alya sick.

“Is someone going to explain this?” Nino asked from behind her. Had he been there the whole time?

“You wouldn’t understand,” Chloe joined Alya in the statement, just like Queenie did when they had to come up with a plan of their own while Ladybug and Chat Noir were stuck somewhere else.

“I’ve got to go guys, but thank you!” Chloe waved, her smile wider and more sincere then Alya had ever seen.

“That wasn’t suspicious at all Dudette,” Nino said, his voice clearly saying he was expecting answers later.

“What wasn’t?” Marinette asked innocently, coming out of the locker room herself.

“Chloe and Alya getting along.”

“Aw come on bro! It just means that yesterday worked it’s magic,” Adrien defended, suddenly back to his usual sunshine boy self.

“Yeah. Anyways, we should get to class,” Marinette smiled, pointing towards the stairs. Alya noted that, just like earlier that morning, she didn’t stutter at all. She hadn’t all day.

They settled into the classroom, and Alya dug out her phone. She wanted to interrogate Marinette now, but doing it aloud was dangerous.

 

Alya:

What was that about?

 

Marinette:

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Alya:

Chloe needed you?

 

Marinette:

Confidential, sorry.

 

Alya:

Was it a Queenie matter?

 

Marinette:  
How much do you know?!

 

Alya:

A lot. Spill it girl.

 

Sabrina and Chloe walked in and took their seats, talking about spas and tech conferences. Alya watched them, pointed to Chloe, and then pointed at her own hair. Marinette raised an eyebrow in response, so Alya went on to hold up a hand and point at a pretend ring, then point at her ears as if indicating earrings, then tapped her collarbone as though showing off a broach, and tapped where her own Miraculous was actually sitting last. Marinette sighed and looked back down at her phone, starting to type rapidly.

 

Marinette:

She needs the night off for something.

 

Alya:

Like, won’t be patrolling with me off?

 

Marinette:

Yes.

 

Alya:

So you and I are going?

 

Marinette:

Actually

 

Marinette:

I was kinda hoping to ask Chat if he and I could, for old times sake?

 

Alya:

Okay. It’ll be good to have a night off. But if he’s busy, call me.

 

Marinette looked up and smiled appreciatively at Alya, and Alya smiled back, before offering a hug. Marinette obliged, whispering a thank you into her ear.

Maybe operation LadyNoir had derailed a little, no a _lot,_ but she still was going to support her friend, even if she claimed to only see Chat as a friend. So far.

 

Adrien followed the girls to their classroom, trying not to worry too much. It wasn’t that bad. Chloe had just dragged Marinette off so they could talk alone, leaving him, Nino and Alya frozen as though she had used Sting. Then he had heard Marinette deny something, to which Chloe said she though Tails was the only one who didn’t, then Marinette agreed to take over Chloe’s shift somewhere tonight, and the only thing Chloe should have tonight is Patrol with Rena, and then he heard Marinette talk about Chloe’s _Kwami,_ and then Chloe tell Marinette to not ‘pull a crazy plan to talk to Ears tonight,’.

Ears was Queen B’s nickname for Chat Noir. Tails was her nickname for Rena. _Marinette should not know any of this._

And when he had tried to ask Chloe about it, -even if he wasn’t expecting straight answers- he was brushed off, and Alya changed the subject.

Alya had even brushed off Nino, and Adrien had been sure Alya told Nino everything. What was he missing?

When he glanced back at Alya and Marinette, Alya didn’t look at him, instead pointing to Chloe and then her own head. Adrien was confused, until Alya went on to mime the other four Miraculous in use. Did Alya know too?

Marinette sighed and started typing something on her phone. Alya’s dinged a second later and she typed back, They did this for another few seconds, as though what they were discussing couldn’t be mentioned aloud. then hugged and started acting normal.

Needless to say, by the time Mlle. Bustier entered to start the lesson, Adrien’s nerves were strung tighter than a garrote.

Ladybug needed to be informed of this.

*****

Adrien went straight to his room after school was out and Nathalie dismissed him for a little while, and transformed as soon as the door was shut.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

The familiar magic covering his body was comforting, if only slightly. This was still so worrying! People knew! His friends could be in danger!

Chat Noir jumped out his window and went to a nearby rooftop to call Ladybug. She needed to know about the security breach. And _now._

Surprisingly though, his baton started ringing the moment he pulled it out. Ladybug’s identifier was flashing on the screen.

Adrien felt a rush of relief flow through him, they could talk without having to set up a meeting or anything like that.

“Hey Bugaboo!”

“ _Hi Chat!_ _”_ She smiled at the screen. _“So I know it’s a bit sudden, but Queen B contacted me earlier to ask for the night off, Civilian stuff, and I was wondering if you wanted to patrol tonight, just the two of us, for old times sake?”_

Chat froze. ‘ _Queen B contacted me earlier,_ ’ 

He was officially a blind idiot.

“ _Chat?_ _”_

“Sorry M’lady! I’d love to do that tonight. Usual time?” Adrien needed to play cool. Really cool. He just needed to find out why Alya and Chloe knew and he hadn’t, before jumping to a conclusion.

“ _That would be perfect, thank you!”_ She clicked offline, and Adrien tried not to collapse. _How was he so blind?_

And then he remembered what he had just agreed too. An hours worth of running around with the love of his life, who just happened to also be the girl who couldn’t string a sentence together in front of normal him.

This cat was going to be in the doghouse soon for sure. Crap.

*******

Marinette landed on her bed, having detransformed as she passed through her skylight.

Step one was complete!

And since she was trying to take Chloe’s advice -She didn’t know why either, but life is full of surprises- todays plan only had three steps. It was _not_ crazy. Step one was ask Chat to join her, and since he loved spending time with her, that one went on without a hitch. Step two was actually do patrol, and step three was to afterwards take fifteen minutes or so to just talk to Chat.

It was actually _simple!_

Although that might be for lack of co-conspirators.

“Good job Marinette!” Tikki said, munching on a cookie while Marinette dug out a notebook and crossed out the line that said ‘Ask.’

“Thanks! Now all I have to do is survive Patrol without making a total dorkasaurus of myself,” Marinette wasn’t super confident about that part, but she always did better with Tikki.

“And you’ve done that so many times, it’ll be easy!”

“Yep!”

“And what are you doing until then?” Tikki probed, just in case.

“Homework, and maybe design something, barring Akuma,” Marinette answered promptly. She had this all figured out.

*******

“Can’t catch me!” Ladybug teased, swinging past the Arc de Triomphe and landing on a nearby rooftop.

“Watch me LB!” He shouted back, pouncing to the side of her. Ladybug laughed and rolled her eyes, flinging out her yo-yo again.

“You haven’t yet!”

They were bantering in the twilight like nothing was wrong, but Ladybug could sense something off. Chat was, well, she wasn’t sure what, it wasn’t normal.

She gave a couple more swings before stopping completely. She needed to figure out what was wrong.

“What’s wrong M’lady? Tired already?” Chat landed beside her, his usual carefree smile in place. Or, almost.

“What’s bothering you?” She asked, trying to ignore the irrational panicked thoughts that started swirling when she stopped moving. Was that too straightforward? Should she have beat around the bush? But she never beat around the bush, so he’d think she was insincere or something if she did. Right?

“I don’t know what you mean!” Chat’s voice was higher than usual, and did nothing to persuade Ladybug.

She sighed and sat down, patting the rooftop beside her. “You don’t have to lie to me. If it’s not something you can talk about, that’s fine, just say so.”

Chat joined her, more tense now that they weren’t running. “It’s not that, I just- I don’t know how to talk about it.”

Ladybug pursed her lips, trying to think. How could she help? “Do you want to play another game?”

“What?”

She nudged him with her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. “Like what we did a few nights ago, but different. Instead of telling each other what we like about them, why not tell each other something most people don’t know about us?”

“Sure,” Chat shrugged. “Do you want to go first, show me how it’s done?”

“Alright,” Ladybug nudged him again. “I’m a kleptomaniac.”

“A what now?” Chat asked, turning to her.

“Kleptomaniac. It means I’m an impulsive stealer,” Ladybug shrugged, not sure what else to say.

“Oh. I didn’t know that was a thing.”

“I don’t think many do,” Ladybug reassured him. “That’s why it’s such a rare known fact about me. Why tell people you’re something when they don’t even know what that something is?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Okay, what’s yours?”

Chat paused, as though trying to think.

“I’m lonely,” he said at last. “It doesn’t make sense, but I am. And not just the my friend’s are busy so I’m alone kind. Just, sudden loneliness at odd moments.”

“Chat,” Ladybug didn’t hesitate to hug him. She’d almost never touched Adrien, but with Chat? They were always touching. Helping each other get somewhere, protecting each other, supporting each other. His arms wrapped around her too, pulling her closer.

“You can call us whenever.”

“How?” Chat laughed mirthlessly into her hair. “Our weapons only work when someone’s transformed.”

“We’ll figure something out,” she assured him. She really would. Somehow.

 

Rena Rouge watched, once again through her flute, as her best friend pulled Chat Noir into a hug. Maybe it wasn’t romantic, but Marinette loved that crazy cat. And he loved her right back. Or at least the spotted her. And it was probably the flowers and polka-dots side that was putting up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I removed the two/three lines of quotes. No memory flashes, just him actually making the connection.  
> Writing this note as I’m actually posting the chapter for once, and a tip for other newbies like myself- The window between 1 and 4 am really isn’t the best time to do a drop post.  
> I’ll be back with the next chapter, sometime. No idea when though.  
> And I fixed whatever I did to the first chapter, so it’s no long one big block of text.  
> ~DK


	5. Public relations, secrets and communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that Caline and Fu are buddies, Chloe holds a press conference that had no foreshadowing, Alya is still reeling, the class supports Chloe, and Chloe needs a hug, which she gets.
> 
> After reworking this chapter about four times, you have this.  
> And guess what I learned when I looked up the masculine short formal greeting thing? I've been using the wrong one for Caline… whoops.  
> Mme. = Madame  
> Mlle. = Mademoiselle  
> M. = Monsieur  
> I keep thinking Monsieur needs to be Mnsr. or something for some reason, and I'm sorry but I'm probably going to keep messing up.  
> I also changed the texting format, because there were too many lines.

The press conference was being broadcasted on every news channel in Paris, so of course Master Fu had it playing in his office while he and Caline had a small meetup.

“Your pupils are fast learners,” Fu noted. Chloe was standing near the podium with the other ‘speakers’, her head held high and emotionless.

“She’s learned as much from you as from me,” Caline replied. “Teaching her to make friends was a good call. So was the comb.”

“I must admit, I’m confused. I don’t deal in jewelry.”

“Of course not. That would be Marinette’s job nowadays, correct?” Caline took a sip of her tea and smiled at her co-conspirator.

“It may be.”

“Oh look! Mylene and Ivan are there too! In the crowd over to the left. It’s so good to see them supporting her.”

“I believe many of your class is in attendance.”

“I believe they all are. But then, you’d be able to tell better than I, no?”

“One should not lay all their cards face up before they are needed to play.”

Caline shook her head. Fu always did speak in riddles and proverbs. At least some people could understand most of them. “I suppose that’s true. Just as one shouldn’t proclaim that they have a secret until they’re ready to share it.”

Fu nodded at her as well. A teacher is only truly a teacher when the pupil can teach another.

Chloe was at the microphone now, and talking about her revised version of Andre Bourgeois’ garbage plans. Good thing too. Fu had been among those who thought Andre’s had been a horrible one. There was a high chance of it seriously backfiring another three times just in the next week.

As the speech went on, Fu noted at least seven places where something sounded distinctly ‘Marinette’ or ‘Pollen’ or, though this was only once, a place that seemed to yell police force insider. Chloe had put some thought and humility into this, if she asked for help. The Queen was growing with her hive.

“Thank you.” Chloe stepped down from the podium and rejoined Ladybug, Chat Noir and the redhead she kept around her.

“I doubt her mother will be too happy with her,” Fu said.

“Audrey? She might be livid.”

“What are you doing for the second half of the school day?”

“I’m not sure yet. It’ll probably be a debate on the topics they just discussed.” Caline gestured to the TV. “I really do think she’s on the right track now.”

“A flower cannot bloom in darkness, but once given sunlight it will sprout unrivaled.”

Caline nodded. “I should start back. Even with Chloe having her father let the class out for an extra half hour, some of the students might be there at the normal time.”

Fu stood and helped her clean up the small setup before he and Wayzz saw her off.

“It was nice seeing you again M. Wang.” Caline inclined her head at the door.

“Same to you Mme. Bustier.”

“It’s always good for you to visit,” Wayzz assured her, nodding from a semi-hidden perch on  Master Fu’s shoulder.

*****

Alya stayed behind as the rest of the crowd left. Instead of doing something at home, like editing a Ladyblog video or hanging out with Nino, she had decided to attend in person and keep her mind off of the whole Chloe/Queen B and Marinette/Ladybug mess.

It didn’t work. Instead, Alya had spent the entire time hyper-analysing everything.

There was a definite change of attitude for a little while after the first time Queen B was seen in battle, then once she and Queenie got their Miraculous long term Chloe started being marginally nicer, mostly just not attacking anyone else. Then last month was when she and Marinette started talking in a less bratty and more civil/friendish way, and Chloe started actively making up with people.

There was a pattern. There was a pattern and it took Alya three days to see it and ugh! This was worse than when she had to guess about Marinette’s stutter at the start of the school year!

Speaking of which, Marinette had gained control of her tongue in the last week. That just added to the weirdness!

Alya needed to spend a good four hours ranting to Trixx or Marinette and trying to sort her thoughts outloud.

Oh why couldn’t she just tell Nino about this? He was such a good listener and her boyfriend. Secret Identity rules stink.

“Staying for a personal blog interview Alya?” She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sabrina’s question.

“What? Oh! Um, actually, I just wanted to tell Chloe good job.” Alya expected the blonde to say something prideful from the side, but Chloe was nowhere in sight. “Where’d she go?”

“She’s with her Mother,” Sabrina’s tone said nothing, but her eyes betrayed her worry for a mere second.

“Did Mme. Bourgeois know what Chloe was planning?”

Sabrina didn’t meet her eyes, but Alya understood, if only slightly.

“I’ll set up something for her. Just make sure she gets back to school, okay?”

Sabrina nodded, looking up slightly. “Of course.”

“Thank you Sabrina. Chloe- Chloe’s lucky to have a best friend like you.”

“I try.”

Alya waved and turned. Chat Noir and Ladybug were on a nearby roof, probably getting in another couple minutes of teasing before they had to leave. Alya was glad they were enjoying each other’s company. Even if it wasn’t a romantic hangout. Because Marinette liked Adrien, and was getting super close to being able to ask him out. So LadyNoir was one sided.

Alya sighed at her sunken ship, then pulled out her phone to start a group text. Marinette would see it soon, and being Marinette, she’d rush to help.

 

Alya Césaire:

GUYS

EMERGENCY SUPPORT PARTY

NOW

 

No one replied to her right away, so Alya started walking home. She’d probably have to pick some stuff up from home anyways, and it’d be nice to get started on the various blog updates she was planning to write concerning the press conference.

It wasn’t until she was on her street that she noticed her phone had dinged with a reply. Two actually.

 

Rose: What happened?

 

Nino: Is it Adrien?

 

Alya: No. Chloe and Aubrey.

 

Ivan: This is about what just happened, isn’t it?

 

Alya: Yep. Remember Malidikator?

 

Nino: Mostly.

 

Rose: Partially.

 

Mylène: It’s hard to forget. What does that have to do with this?

 

Alya: Mme. Bourgeois is a big fan of using power to get your way, and who cares if it hurts anyone else. Chloe’s whole thing today was going against that idea.

 

Mylène: You don’t think Mme. Bourgeois is going to get mad at her, do you? Her suggestions today were actually good!

 

Alya: Ikr! She’s actually trying to do something good for the rest of us!

Which is why I started this chat. I want to surprise her at school, and let her know we’re happy she’s changing and watching out for us and the rest of Paris.

 

Ivan: She’s been being less mean to us this month overall, and she seemed to enjoy going out with us a couple days ago. I still don’t trust her completely, but I’ll help keep her from getting Akumatized a third time if I can.

******

“I should probably get going Chat. But I know the Guardian can contact me if you want to send a message through him while we figure our own way to do so, plus we still need to set up that picnic, so I promise I’ll see you soon.”

“Of course Bugaboo. Thank you for putting this much thought into a way to communicate for me.”

“Of course Chat! You’re my partner.” Ladybug smiled at him, wishing they could stay and talk for awhile. But she did have to go to school, and congratulate Chloe, and talk to Alya, and check in with her parents, and feed Tikki, and talk to her classmates, and work on her reading for class, and- yeah she had to be a civilian today too. “I’ve always got your back.”

Ladybug waved and threw out her yo-yo before they started another conversation.

Marinette landed on her bed, smiling. She was beyond saving now, wasn’t she? How did she even fall in love with that cat? Boundaries obviously breached.

 She didn't regret it. He was supportive, respectful, admittedly a little funny, trustworthy- the list could go on. She had every reason to.

She did feel a little bad for Adrien now though. What if he fell in love with her now that she didn’t return his feelings? It’d be worse than the Glaciator incident!

Little kids were lucky. They didn’t have to worry about _relationships._ Or, actually, they didn’t have to worry about _romantic_ relationships. Friendships were still relationships.

Speaking of friendships, her phone was blowing up.  
Marinette picked it up and clicked the screen on, wondering what had everyone so excited.

“Tikki come look at this! Oh my gosh! It’s working!”

Tikki peeked at the screen and giggled. “Of course it is Marinette! They just needed someone to show them the way!”

Marinette squealed and started typing.

 

Marinette: I’m in! It’s so good to see so many of you giving her the benefit of the doubt, if not a full second chance. Thank you.

 

Alya: Alright! Any volunteers or should we just hand out jobs?

 

Marinette: Snacks.

 

Mylène: I have leftover sign supplies, I might be able to make one for her?

 

Alix: I can swing by and help Mylène.

 

Alya: That sounds great girls! Nino? Ivan? Rose? Juleka? Adrien? Kim? Max? Have you three even seen this yet?

 

Nino: No preference. Chloe hates half the stuff I do anyways.

 

Kim: Can I just show up and say good job?

 

Rose: Juleka and I could help with decorations!

 

Alya: That sounds great! Nino, can you set up a background music type thing? We can pick Music when we’re there, right?

 

Nino: Yeah. Actually, if I could get to it, I might be able to even play the mix from her one party!

 

Adrien: Can we ask Sabrina for help? She should be able to access it.

 

Alya: Hold a minute, I’ll ask.

 

Marinette scrambled down her ladder and out of her bedroom while she waited for an answer. She needed to set up with her Parents what she was bringing, and then she needed to get the gift she’d been planning to give Chloe this afternoon anyways ready. And make sure Aubrey hadn’t undone everything they’d been working on for the past month.

 

“Maybe we were wrong Mom! Power can be used for good! It can be used to help other people! That’s what I’m doing now! I’m done being alienated because I act like I’m better! I’m tired of being hated because I horde what I have while shoving it in their faces! I’m don’t want to be left out because I take over! It’s okay to let someone else lead once in a while. It’s a good thing to think of someone else instead of yourself!”

Chloe turned and ran before her Mother could say anything. She shouldn’t have blown up, but she was a hero now. She’d listened to enough lectures about power and responsibility to know she had needed to change. She had been _trying_. Chloe had been trying harder than she’d tried for anything else in her life, except maybe gaining her Mother’s approval.

But for Aubrey to denounce her attempts like that…

Chloe had known she wouldn’t be happy. But she hadn’t expected her to angry. Chloe was trying to bring actual respect to their name. Not the fearful submission they had given her before.

“Chloe?”

“What?” Her voice cracked when she snapped at her Kwami, but she ignored it and swallowed her tears.

“You did well. Just because she can’t see that, doesn’t make it not true. You’re a Queen now, and you’re only living up to your title. A Queen watches out for her subjects.” Pollen nuzzled her cheek gently.

Chloe didn’t reply, but she did scoop her up and carry her to her closet. She pulled out a small box Marinette had given her alongside the Miraculous and handed it to the Kwami.

Pollen squealed and hugged Chloe’s fingers before diving in. Hey, they both liked to look good.

******

“I promise, I’m feeling fine Sabrina. I dealt with it, and I think I was successful. Thank you for worrying about me though.”

“If you’re sure. I guess we should get to class then, right?”

Chloe smiled at Sabrina and nodded. Her best friend had been acting a little weird, but maybe that was just because Chloe herself had been a little off. Not that the rest of the class would notice.

“SURPRISE!”

Chloe shrieked, jumping backwards into Sabrina.

“Crap, are you okay, Chlo?”

“What the honeycomb is this?” Chloe asked, taking in the scene in front of her. Adrien was smiling at her, Marinette was leaning over her desk, looking slightly concerned, Alya looked torn between laughing and, something, Nino was staring at her over a setup on his desk. The rest of the class was there too. Ivan, Mylene and Rose were smiling at her. Alix hadn’t said anything scathing. Nathanael was looking at her. Kim was fiddling with something on his desk. Max was on the stairs, but had turned to greet her too. Even Juleka was smiling slightly. There was a pile of packages on her desk too.

“A support party,” Alya finally said.

“We want you to know that we’re behind you, all the way!”

“You were brave today, and put someone else’s needs above your own.”

“You don’t do that often, and the lack of support when you do is horrible.”

“But we’re here!”

“And we’re willing to be friends if you are.”

“You really impressed everyone today Chloe,” Marinette finished gently.

Chloe’s throat closed up. This- This was what she had meant, wasn’t it? This was what she had wanted. People to believe in her. Not the new, Queen B her, with a mask making her seem flawless, but Chloe Bourgeois, the her who had messed up more times than she could ever make right, but had decided to try.

She yanked Adrien and Sabrina into a hug, as they were closest. A moment later, she realized that more people were piling onto the hug. She wasn’t sure who was where, but they were _there._

 

When Caline Bustier returned from delivering something to Mme. Melediev at the last minute, she was pleasantly surprised to see her class huddled together in the entryway, in what was clearly a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'This is Ladynoir' I said. 'Let's have some background plot' I said.  
> Too late.  
> Also, No I haven’t seen Anasi yet, but I will be watching it soon, and then there might be screaming in my notes. I made a deal with myself that I could watch it once this chapter is out.  
> I finished this last night, but I waited to post it so I could proofread. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
